Pies gończy
, (12,5%)|imagewidth = 130|spawnCode = DebugSpawn("hound")}}Pies gończy (ang. Hound) – wilkopodobny potwór atakujący w grupach. Nie znajdujemy ich podczas poznawania mapy (chyba, że napotkamy kopiec albo element układanki). Psy pojawią się samoistnie i atakują nas co 3 - 10 dni. Wraz z postępem gry liczba psów atakujących wzrasta. W grupie psów mogą również znajdować się czerwone psy, które po śmierci podpalają pobliski obszar, lub w trakcie zimy - niebieskie psy. Pies może zostać zamrożony za pomocą dwóch uderzeń lodowego berła. Po śmierci pozostawia mięso potwora oraz czasami psi ząb. W przypadku niebieskich oraz czerwonych psów, szansa na wypadnięcie psiego zęba wynosi 100%, dlatego są o wiele lepszym źródłem psich zębów. W DLC Rozbitkowie są zastępowane przez krokopsy, a w Świniogrodzie - przez wampiry. Ostrzeganie Kiedy grupa psów/krokopsów pojawia się w pobliżu, można usłyszeć ujadanie i szczekanie. Początkowo dźwięki są łagodne i ciche, aby narastać wraz ze zbliżaniem się grupy. Postać szybko zwróci uwagę na te hałasy i ostrzeże gracza przed niebezpieczeństwem. Zazwyczaj ostrzeżenie pojawi się dwa-trzy razy nim nadciągnie sfora. Kiedy psy znajdą się w zasięgu wzroku, ujadanie zostanie zamienione na odgłos biegu. Ostrzeżenia postaci: * Wilson: Did you hear that? ''- Słyszałeś to?'' * Willow: Show yourself! - Pokaż się! * Wolfgang: I hear puppies! - Słyszę pieski! * Wendy: The hounds are baying. ''- Psy wyją.'' * Wickerbottom: Something is approaching. - Coś nadchodzi. * WX-78: SOMETHING IS COMING. - COŚ SIĘ ZBLIŻA. * Woodie: There's something out there. - Coś tam jest. * Wes: (gestykuluje) * Maxwell: The hounds are growing restless. - Psy stają się niespokojne. * Webber: Doggies are coming! - Pieski nadchodzą! * Wigfrid: The beasts are appröaching... - Bestie się zbliżają... * Walani: Junkyard dogs incomin'. - Śmieciowe psy już idą. * Warly: I recognized that sound. Hunger. - Poznaję ten dźwięk. Głód. * Woodlegs: Whut be thet noise signallin'? - Co oznacza ten dźwìęk? * Winona: Those dogs I hear? - Czy ja słyszę psy? Zachowanie Psy natychmiastowo zaczynają atakować postać, jednakże można temu zapobiec, zakładając krzaczasty kapelusz. Niestety psy nadal będą krążyły wokół tej kryjówki. W odróżnieniu od innych potworów, nie są wabione i rozproszone przez leżące na ziemi mięso, aczkolwiek raz na jakiś czas zatrzymują się, aby podnieść je z ziemi, pod warunkiem, że wcześniej straciły zainteresowanie graczem. W przypadku, kiedy postać oddali się od nich na znaczną odległość, mogą zaatakować inne stworzenia. Czasami zatrzymują się i siadają na zewnątrz nor, jeżeli schowały się do nich uciekające przed nimi króliki. Pies, który odbiegł na znaczną odległość w pogoni za dowolnym celem, wróci po jakimś czasie, aby ponownie zaatakować postać. Jeżeli pomiędzy psami a ich celem, znajdzie się mur, zostanie on zaatakowany w pierwszej kolejności. Walka Psy są szybkie i nie mogą zostać wyprzedzone przez jakąkolwiek postać (Wyjątkiem jest wzmocniony WX-78 ) chyba, że biegnie ona drogą lub trzyma laskę. Gryzą, kiedy postać znajdzie się w ich zasięgu, a następnie zatrzymują się na chwilę, nim podejmą dalszy pościg. Istnieje szansa na uniknięcie ugryzienia oraz na zaatakowanie psa podczas przerwy w jego ataku, jednakże jest to trudne w przypadku późniejszej rozgrywki, kiedy liczba ogarów wzrasta. Używanie przedmiotów, które spowalniają gracza, jak na przykład marmurowa zbroja, powoduje, że szansa na bycie ugryzionym wzrasta. Większość postaci wymaga pięciu uderzeń włóczni, aby zabić psa, jednakże Wolfgang z pełnym żołądkiem, wymaga tylko trzech. Dobrym sposobem jest zbliżenie się do grupy przyjaznych lub neutralnych w stosunku do Ciebie (i wrogich w stosunku do psów) stworzeń, takich jak bawoły, świnie, lub drzewce. Kiedy zostaną zaatakowane przez psa, odpowiedzą atakiem. Częstotliwość ataków Ataki psów są znacznym zagrożeniem w trybie sandbox. Zwykłe ataki narastają aż samotna walka stanie się zbyt niebezpieczna. Gracz może użyć drewnianej rzeczy, aby przenieść się do nowego świata i zresetować liczbę dni. Ataki są stałe. Po drugim ataku grupy, istnieje szansa, że część psów będzie czerwonymi psami w lecie lub niebieskimi psami w zimie. Szansa na pojawienie się tych odmian, wzrasta wraz z upływem dni. Psy nie atakują w jaskiniach. Strategia *Kiedy liczba atakujących psów wynosi od 2 do 3 sztuk, postać powinna być wystarczająco silna, aby pokonać je za pomocą włóczni przy założonej drewnianej zbroi lub kasku futbolowym. Wystarczająca powinna być również zbroja i siekiera. *W przypadku dużej liczby psów, warto zwabić je do wcześniej przygotowanych zębowych pułapek oraz pszczelich min, ewentualnie do dużej grupy bawołów. Jeżeli jeden ze stada zostanie ugryziony przez psa, wszystkie znajdujące się w pobliżu bawoły, zaatakują watahę psów. Ta metoda prawdopodobnie spowoduje wybicie wszystkich agresywnych psów i dodatkowo przyniesie korzyść w formie zabitych bawołów, a co za tym idzie pozwoli na pozyskanie mięsa oraz bawolej sierści. Identyczna strategia może zostać zastosowana w przypadku świń. Jednakże w tym przypadku należy wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że świnie wracają do swoich domów po zmroku i nie są dostępne w czasie nocy. Świnie radzą sobie z psami lepiej, dodatkowo atakują wszystkie w zasięgu wzroku. *Neutralne drzewce są bardzo skuteczne przeciwko psom. Kiedy ogar zostanie zwabiony w kierunku drzewca i go ugryzie, drzewiec odpowie kontratakiem. Duże oraz średnie drzewce zabijają psy jednym uderzeniem. *Zaatakowanie gniazda lub zwabienie psa blisko pszczół również jest prostą metodą pozbycia się watahy. *Grając Wendy, Abigail pomoże atakować i odstraszać psy na inne stworzenia, jednakże często ginie podczas tej akcji. *Niektórzy gracze tworzą tak zwany "pokój paniki" - ogrodzony teren z wejściem pełnym zębatych pułapek. Czasami ognisko oraz niektóre przedmioty, znajdują się w środku na wypadek nocnego ataku. *Inne miejsca oraz stworzenia, do których można zwabić psy to: gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły, gniazdo pająków, pajęcza królowa, zrujnowany dom, macki oraz świńska pochodnia. *Jedną z najbezpieczniejszych strategii jest użycie krzaczastego kapelusza w pobliżu bawołów przed przyjściem psów. Ważne jest, by zrobić to zanim zostaniemy dostrzeżeni. Jeśli zdążymy, to znudzone psy sprowokują bawoły do walki. Można użyć tej samej strategii np. w pobliżu kokonów pająków, gniazd wysokich ptaków, wioski świń itp. *W DLC - Panowanie Gigantów dobrym sposobem na zabicie hordy psów jest użycie berła tornad (najlepiej 2-3 razy) - tornada, które przywołamy, nie dość, że spowolnią takie stado psów, to jeszcze całkowicie je wyeliminują. Don't Starve: Razem W Don't Starve: Razem zwykłe psy na księżycowej wyspie mają szanse na odrodzenie się w postaci poczwarnych psów gończych. Błędy *Zapisanie gry podczas ostrzeżeń postaci na temat zbliżającego się ataku, a następnie wczytanie gry może spowodować, że zapis się zepsuje. Psy nigdy nie nadejdą, a gracz nie będzie mógł używać namiotu, śpiwora i innych przedmiotów, które wymagają bezpiecznego otoczenia. Błąd występuje jedynie w przypadku, kiedy gracz zmieniał ustawienia zwykłe świata na spersonalizowane w trybie sandbox. Ciekawostki *Grając Maxwellem, podczas analizowania zwykłego psa mówi: "They don't recognize me!" - "One nie rozpoznają mnie!"; czerwonego psa: "I put fire gems in there as a joke." - "Dla żartu włożyłem do niego czerwony klejnot."; niebieskiego psa: "I had a lot of surplus gems!" - "Miałem dużą nadwyżkę klejnotów!"; *po nawiedzeniu przez Ducha Postaci pies gończy posiada 50% szans na przemianę w niebieską lub czerwoną odmianę. Po transformacji spanikuje i ucieknie; *psy gończe noszące w sobie klejnoty mogą być inspirowane Carcharoth'em - olbrzymim wilkiem opisanym w "Silmarillionie" J. R. R. Tolkiena. W żołądku tego potwora znajdował się pożarty przez niego klejnot, który palił jego wnętrzności, ale też dawał mu wielką moc. Galeria Pies gończy.png|Pojedynczy Pies Gończy Pościg Psów Gończych.png|Pościg Psów Gończych Śpiący Pies Gończy.png|Śpiący Pies Gończy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Stworzenia wodne